Jam
by anime youkai
Summary: It's breakfast, Shuichi is making it, which may be disatarous to Eiri's health. What happens when Eiri gets ideas from breakfast? (Shu-chanX Eiri. Rated R for Lemony goodness!)*UPDATE* FINISHED at last!!!
1. Jam

Jam  
Started: 12-15-02  
by Anime Youkai  
Note: This is a lemony Gravi fic, just to let you know! :D Read and review!  
  
"Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!! Your breakfast is ready!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Eiri couldn't believe that he actually let Shuichi talk him into making breakfast for him. Well, talking wasn't what actually described what Shuichi did. He begged on his knees and latched onto Yuki's legs, hugging them tighter and tighter, until the writer had given in. Now here Eiri was, sitting at his kitchen table, where an odd assortment of food sat right in front of him.  
"What the hell is this?" Eiri grunted.  
"It's your breakfast!" Shuichi chimed in. He looked proud, wearing a bright pink apron that had a kumagoro face on the front.  
"Toast with jam? Eggs with chocolate melted on them? All this other weird shit. That isn't what normal people eat for breakfast, idiot."  
"Neeh! Yuki!!! Please try it!!! Pleaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee?" He asked, with teary eyes.  
"Fine…" Eiri looked at the questionable food and decided to eat the toast with jam. When he was little, Eiri used to do that with his toast, too, but he wouldn't admit to it. He picked up a piece of toast, and took a tiny bite, expecting it to be disgusting, but… it was rather good. A little too sweet though… Instead of saying 'this is really good', he said "It tastes like crap."  
"Ehhhh!? I even used my secret recipe !!!"  
"Secret recipe? What? Did you just pour a ton of sugar on the jam?"   
Shuichi's face scrunched up, with tears in his eyes. Yuki knew what he was in for if he didn't stop it. Hearing Shuichi cry gives him the worse head aches. And it made him upset to see Shuichi sad, but Eiri wouldn't ever admit to that.  
"Baka… I'll eat it."  
Shuichi's face perked up. "Really Yuki?!"  
"Yeah…" Eiri began to finish eating the toast. He realized the flavor of jam was strawberry, and it reminded him greatly of the singer. A vivid image came in his mind, and he smiled. "Come here."  
"Eh?" Shuichi gave him a questioningly look as he sat down next to the singer.  
Yuki got out of his chair, to the refrigerator. Shuichi was utterly confused when Yuki came back with the jar of jam. "Yuki? Did I not put enough jam on the toast?"  
"Baka, the toast was fine," Eiri said as he began to unbutton Shuichi's pants.  
"Yukii!? What are you doing?"  
"I want some jam on my favorite thing to eat for breakfast," he purred.  
Shuichi's face turned bright red, like a tomato. Eiri's lips met Shuichi's in a quick, tempting kiss.  
"But… but… I have to go to work today…" Shuichi stuttered as Yuki pulled off Shuichi's pants, his hands on the seam of Shuichi's strawberry boxers.   
"A little fun before work won't hurt, will it?" Yuki smiled as he eased the boxers down Shuichi's hips. He could tell right away that Shuichi was excited, happy by this predicament. Yuki stuck his fingers into the jam, and licked one of the fingers carefully, playfully. "You want this too bakaaa," he purred. Eiri eased up Shuichi's shirt, smearing some of the jam along Shuichi's chest, down his belly, over his groin. Shuichi moaned at that touch, as Eiri coated Shuichi's shaft with jam, massaged it on the flesh. At the same time, Eiri's mouth made it's way to Shuichi's nipples, sucking on them, biting at them playfully. Shuichi's body jerked each time Eiri bit at them. His tongue danced its way down Shuichi's body, licking the jam in long slow strokes. When Eiri's mouth made it to Shuichi, who looked like a ripe fruit waiting to be snatched, he did a quick tap on the cap, a great moan escaping from Shuichi's mouth. Eiri smiled, as his tongue licked a long stroke across the shaft, and then proceeded to suck the entire thing in his mouth.   
The doorbell went off. "Shuichi? Are you there? It's Hiro!" Hiro yelled.  
Shuichi tried to reply, gasps and moans escaping his throat. "Hi… hiro! I'm… almost… Oh god…. Ready…."  
Hiro, who was waiting outside the door, heard Shuichi's delayed and breathy response and knew that something sexual was happing in there. Something that he shouldn't be overhearing. "Ok! I'll be waiting outside the building Shuichi!" Hiro began to walk away, when he heard Shuichi erupt in a great moan. With a disgusted look on his face, he zoomed out of the building.  
"I'm- I'm coming Hiro!" Shuichi gasped.  
Eiri laughed. "Ooooh…. So soon Shu chan? I thought you could last longer than that."  
"YUKIIII!!! I didn't mean it in *that* way!!" Shuichi yelled back.  
"Well, you'd better hurry up cause your friend is waiting for you." With the end of that phrase, Eiri sucked Shuichi good, working with his entire mouth, his tongue, exploring along the shaft. Shuichi's body shuttered violently as he reached his maximum point. His body half collapsed into Eiri's waiting arms, where the writer began to wipe Shuichi's body off with a towel. Eiri looked at his watch, which said Shuichi would be in deep shit if he didn't leave now.  
"I would lick you off, but you will get in trouble if you don't leave now."  
"Oh…" Shuichi panted. Eiri helped Shuichi get into his clothes, and gave him a quick, yet, passionate kiss. "I'll try to get off of work early Yuki! Bye bye!" Shuichi yelled genkidly as he ran out of the apartment.  
Damn, he can recover quick, Eiri thought. He went over to the window, where he saw Shuichi hop onto Hiroshi's motorcycle. His Shuichi. It had taken Eiri a long time to admit to himself that he needed the pink haired idiot around; he had grown onto the 'heartless' writer. Eiri smirked. Well, that baka will be in for a surprise tonight, he thought. I need to go by the store to prepare.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Strawberries

Jam  
Part 2: Strawberries  
  
by Anime Youkai  
  
  
  
Shuichi got to their apartment's door at around 7 o'clock. K had threatened him to not be late the rest of the week, or else he would fire the magnum at his man hood. He had been sticky the entire day, and everyone noticed that it smelled like strawberry jam. Shuichi felt more so like an idiot that day at work than normal.  
Shuichi turned the door knob, and to his surprise it was unlocked. Yuki usually keeps the door locked, Shuichi thought to himself. I wonder if he's alright!? Shuichi busted into the apartment, afraid for Yuki's sake, but he was utterly shocked. There were candles bordering the walls, leading towards the living room. A trail of rose petals led there as well. Shuichi did what any curious person would: he followed the mysterious trail. In the living room there were more scattered rose petals on the floor, and bouquets of pink roses everywhere. There were more candles as well, bordering the beautiful roses. Attached to one of the bouquets there was a card with Shuichi's name scrawled out in beautiful kanji. He opened the card, which said the following:   
"I thought these matched your hair perfectly Shu chan. Enjoy them.  
~Yuki"  
"Yu-Yuki called me Shu chan in his letter!" Shuichi said, somewhat in shock. A smile grew on his face. "Hee hee… Yay!" Shuichi did a little dance. "Neh… were is Yuki though…." He looked up towards the kitchen, and to that line the door opened, Eiri himself standing there. He was wearing black slacks, and a black button up shirt, open as usual, revealing a really nice chest and stomach. He looked drop dead sexy, a small gasp escaping from Shuichi . Shuichi never got tired of looking at Eiri, each time it was always like the first time to him.  
"Are you going to stand there all day and stare?" Eiri grunted.  
"Yuki…. You did all of this… for me?" Shuichi turned around in a full circle pointing at all of the roses and candles.   
Eiri smirked. "Are you shocked?" The writer went up to the dumbfounded singer, where he cupped Shuichi's face with his hands. He gave Shuichi a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. After the kiss, his right hand slid into Shuichi's left hand, their fingers interlacing. "I bought some food. Let's go." Eiri led Shuichi into the kitchen. More candles lined the counter tops, a meal was set on the table. Well, if you can consider strawberries, whipped cream, a can of spray cheese, and strawberry pocky anything remotely associated with the term "meal."   
Shuichi looked at the various foods questioningly. "You bought strawberry pocky…." Shuichi looked on. He picked up the can of spay cheese, puzzled . "What's this for?"  
"Hmm…. It can have many uses…" Eiri smiled wickedly.  
Shuichi blushed and the jam incident came to mind. "I'll pass on the canned cheese…"  
"Gheeze, you're a stubborn little shit."  
"Eh!? You bastard!" Shuichi made a mad SD face.  
"What? A little spilled jam got you flustered?"  
"A little?!!? Spilled!?!" Shuichi's face scrunched up even more. "Everyone at work made fun of me cause I smelled like jam and was all sticky!!!"  
Eiri started to laugh. It was a real laugh, not something half hearted. Shuichi was SD hitting Eiri on the chest at first, but then when he realized Eiri was actually laughing, he stopped and stared.  
"Yuki… you're laughing…."  
Eiri kissed Shuichi's forehead. "You're wine too much." He went to the food, and picked up a strawberry, dunking it in whip cream. He licked the strawberry, temptingly. "Come and get it, Shu chan." He purred the last part out long, playfully.  
Shuichi moved up to the writer "I was looking forward to having something else," he said. He jumped up and nipped Eiri's ear. Eiri yelped in surprise and grabbed at his ear.   
"Don't do that!!!" Eiri exclaimed. He calmed down after a bit. "My my, someone is turning perverted…" Eiri teased. "That's for later. Good things come to those who wait," Eiri whispered as he dangled the strawberry in front of Shuichis' mouth. Shuichi nipped at the strawberry, snagging it, sucking on it. Juices were leaking out of Shuichi's mouth, down his chin. Eiri licked away at Shuichi's chin and lips like a cat cleaning itself as Shuichi chewed on the fruit. Shuichi grabbed a strawberry, dunked it in some of the whip cream, and shoved it in Eiri's mouth.  
"Jesus! Don't try to choke me!"   
"Gomen Yuki…" Shuichi looked hurt.  
"Baka…" Eiri chewed on the strawberry as he kissed Shuichi full mouth. Eiri's tongue worked inside of Shuichi's mouth, probing it, eating at the strawberry's flesh inside of Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi's tongue worked at Eiri's mouth as well, chewed strawberry and juices being exchanged between them. Eiri's hand went up under Shuichi's shirt, feeling the boy's soft skin. Shuichi pulled back first, swallowing the thoroughly chewed strawberry. He grinned. "I want some pocky now!" Shuichi exclaimed. He grabbed for the pocky box, opening the package carefully, swiftly with skill only a rabid pocky eater would gain over time. He pulled out one of the sticks and placed it in his mouth, smiling. "The pocky is mine!"  
"No it isn't you dumbass. I paid for that with my own money!" Eiri replied. He tried to reach for the pocky box, but Shuichi moved it swiftly away from the writer's hands. Shuichi ran to the other side of the kitchen, until he was facing Eiri across the table.   
"Neh! You can't catch me!" Shuichi stuck out his tongue.  
"Why you!!!" Eiri exclaimed. He chased Shuichi around the kitchen, the nimble singer dodging Eiri's pounces, until he ran out of air due to laughing so much. Eiri pinned Shuichi up against the counter, their noses touching. "You troublemaker…" Eiri breathed into Shuichi's mouth. He began to kiss Shuichi's forehead, the tip of his nose, kissing a path down to the singer's neck, which he proceeded to suck. Eiri was intoxicated by the singer, he was overwhelmed with the desire to fuck him on the spot. Shuichi's breathing quickened as Eiri's hands slid down the back of Shuichi's pants, massaging his buttocks.  
"Ahhh… Yuukiiii," Shuichi breathed. Eiri planted more kisses on the exposed skin of Shuichi's body, but he wanted to kiss every part of Shuichi, map his entire body in a trail of kisses. Eiri's need grew as the more he thought of Shuichi writhing under his body; his right hand went to the zipper of Shuichi's vest, zipping it down one handedly. Suddenly Eiri stopped, as though he shut off his sex drive switch, pulling back.  
"Yuki…? Is something wrong?" The singer's wide, concerned blue eyes looked at Eiri.  
"No… Let's go to the living room." Eiri looked at Shuichi with cold eyes, turned around, giving Shuichi his back as he went off into the living room.  
Shuichi was very worried now. Eiri had went from wanting to have sex, to just stopping when it began. There had to be something wrong. Eiri NEVER turns down sex, from what Shuichi can remember. I wonder what's wrong? Shuichi thought. He followed Eiri into the living room, worry engraved on his face.  
Eiri turned around, and had something small, black, and square in his hand. Shuichi was confused at first when Eiri went up to him, but when he realized what it was he almost fainted. The tiny black box opened, revealing a beautiful gold band, a ring. Shuichi just stared at it, mouth parted and he looked up into Eiri's eyes, which seemed to shine just as bright as the ring itself.   
"I'm a romance novelist and I'm not sure on what to say." His lips curled up in slight smile, his eyes not wavering from Shuichi's own. "Shuichi… Will you be mine forever?"  
"Yuki….." Shuichi's eyes became moist, from joy. "I- I- Yes!" The singer exclaimed in response as he hugged Eiri, tears streaming down his face. " Yes, oh yes! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll be yours forever!" Eiri parted Shuichi's body away from his a little bit, as he slid the engagement ring onto Shuichi's left ring finger. Shuichi looked at the ring then back to Eiri's beautiful face.  
"Baka… Don't cry…" Eiri said as he kissed the tears off of Shuichi's cheeks and eye lashes. "I hate it when you cry…"  
"I'm just so happy Yuki!"  
"I know… I love it when you shine, my Shu chan." Eiri stripped Shuichi of his remaining clothes, kissing each new revealed part of the singer. Shuichi unbuttoned the writer's clothes, as well, planting kisses from his neck down to his stomach. Gently, Eiri laid Shuichi in the garden of rose petals, his pink garden for his one and only. He stared down at his Shuichi… so perfect and shining in his eyes. The tears from earlier were gone, Shuichi's eyes sparkling, the candlelight making his body look ethereal, an embodiment of a higher being. Shuichi looked up to Yuki and saw someone heavenly, being the most beautiful and at the same time handsome creature no one could ever imagine, yet here he was, kissing Shuichi's neck, down his body, to his toes and back to his lips. Eiri was being gentle, kind, passionate, not rough like he usually was with sex. Sure, the rough sex was good, sex was sex, but this was more… peaceful. It was almost ritualistic, as though they were…. Making love. That's what it was.  
Eiri's passion burst forth as he kissed Shuichi as though he were eating him from the mouth downward; Shuichi kissing Eiri just as fiercely back. Eiri kneaded Shuichi's erection gently, twisting it so softly, just right so that it wouldn't hurt Shuichi. A low moan of pleasure escaped Shuichi's throat, his spine shivering from Eiri's skill full touch. Shuichi's hands danced along Eiri's back, feeling his buttocks, and then going through Eiri's wonderful golden hair. Shuichi's hands clumsily, yet gently, touched Eiri's shaft. Eiri moaned softly. "Shuichi… please suck me…."  
Shuichi crouched down on the ground, as Eiri leaned back, spreading his legs. His cock was long, hard and ready for eating. Shuichi licked Eiri at first, slowly, glancing up into Eiri's golden gaze. His mouth opened wide, almost gagging on Eiri's enormous size, and there was still shaft left exposed. Shuichi sucked away at Eiri's member as though it were an enormous jolly rancher, drinking down semen and all. Eiri's body shuddered as Shuichi sucked him. Eiri moaned low, breathing quickening. His body shuttered greatly as he came in Shuichi's mouth. He leaned back, drenched in sweat as he looked down at his lover. "That was wonderful…but you need to come now."  
"Neh, Yuki… I'm fine," Shuichi replied. The sex was a big plus, but he just liked having Eiri be near him.  
The writer leaned back, spreading his legs, exposing his anal hole.  
"Shuichi… I want you inside of me…"  
Shuichi looked into his lover's eyes. "Eh Yuki…? You mean… me on top?" He pointed to himself, couldn't believe it. Shuichi had never been seme in their relationship. Eiri never allowed it, but here he was offering what Shuichi had imagined for a long time. "Alright…" Shuichi positioned himself, as he slowly slid into Eiri's ass. It was tight, very tight, due to the fact Shuichi didn't use any lube or fingered Eiri. Shuichi hissed at the tightness, the pain, but it was that kind of pain that was pleasurable at the same time. Eiri moaned, as though he were in pain.  
"Yuki? Are you alright?" Shuichi asked.  
Eiri looked at his lover, eyes half closed. "Yes… Shu…. It feels great… Continue."  
Shuichi began to rock slowly, trying to get the feel of his frontal in Eiri's ass just right. After awhile, he began to move faster, thrusting himself into the writer harder, quicker.  
"Oh God….." Eiri moaned. He hadn't had another man inside of him for the longest time, and it felt wonderful, amazing. It was great. He looked at Shuichi's eyes, so focused on this task. "Harder… Faster…"  
Shuichi looked at Eiri. He was afraid of hurting Eiri in any way, but he wanted to please him also. Shuichi did as what he was commanded, thrusting in harder, faster. He continued to stare at the writer's gaze, the candle light making his eyes shine with even more life. Eiri eyes were locked on Shuichi's focused blue gaze, his eyes were shining from the candles, enhancing that special sparkle Shuichi always carried with him. Shuichi was shining, Eiri saw physically what he always saw Shuichi as: his one and only, above everything else, even himself. It's what he expressed in the lyrics he wrote for Shuichi's favorite band to sing, for his love for his delicate, shining Shuichi. Nothing, no one could replace Shuichi. He needed Shuichi. The energy built up in-between them, sweat being shed, as though a cup were about to overflow. Eiri's fingers attempted to dig into the hardwood floor.  
"Aaaaaah………… Shuuuuuiiiiiiiiichhhhhhiiiiii…." Eiri moaned as his body writhed under Shuichi's, reaching his orgasm. Shuichi's body shuttered greatly as he met his climax as well. He collapsed onto Eiri's body, the both of them breathing heavily, gazing into each other's eyes.  
"Yuki…. That was amazing…." Shuichi breathed against Eiri's chest. Eiri wrapped his arms around the singer, wrapping him in a warm, sweaty embrace.  
"Yeah," Eiri replied as he planted a kiss on Shuichi's forehead.  
"Yuki… I want this moment to last forever."  
"You talk too much…" Eiri replied.  
"I love you Yuki," Shuichi mumbled as he began to doze off. He could had sworn Eiri had said 'I love you' as he drifted off to sleep, but he could had only imagined it.  
  
  
To be continued.... soon! XD 


	3. The Next Morning

The Next Day  
The next day Shuichi woke up in the warmth of Eiri's arms, in Eiri's bed. Last night had felt so wonderful… it was like a dream come true to the singer. He looked at the ring, it's golden band, and he never wanted to take it off: ever.  
"You overslept, baka." Eiri petted Shuichi on the head.  
"Eh?!!?!" Shuichi exclaimed. Shuichi hopped out of bed, frantically. "K's gonna shoot off my twig and berries if I'm late!"   
"Twig and berries? Slow down idiot!"   
"But Yuuuuki! He had the gun pointed there last time!"  
"I called K and told him you'd be in by 10."  
Shuichi stopped in mid motion in the middle of changing into pants. "Oh… heh heh…" Shuichi sweat dropped. "Yayl!" ^_^ Shuichi glomped the writer, snuggling against his chest. "Arigatou Yuki!"  
"And while you're here you're gonna clean up all of those roses," Eiri smirked as he saw Shuichi's face melt.  
"Neh… Yuki…. Why?!"  
"Because I gave them to you, so they're yours to take care of! And besides, you gave me a sore ass, so I wouldn't be able to do it anyways!"  
"Awww man….. you're mean!" Shuichi wined. "Meanie meanie meanie meanie meanie Yuki!"  
Eiri stroked the side of Shuichi's face. "You're a jabber mouth," he replied as he kissed Shuichi on the lips, drowning out the 'meanie meanies' Shuichi was saying. He pulled back for a second, "You need punishment from giving me a sore ass."  
"Right now?" Shuichi asked. "I'm hungry and need to take a shower!"  
"What? You don't want to?"  
"No… I didn't say that… let me go get some food and you can come with me in the shower!" Shuichi proclaimed. He skipped off into the kitchen, humming one of his songs. Eiri sighed as he slowly crawled out of bed. He was sore, especially in the ass. It would be a good idea to take a shower to get out all of the kinks in his joints, but he wanted to get Shuichi back for his sore ass. After all, Eiri hadn't had the chance to screw him silly yet. A smile crossed his lips.  
"Hey Yuki!! Are you hungry?!" Shuichi yelled from the kitchen.  
Eiri shuttered at the thought of the breakfast Shuichi made the other day. "Hell no." Eiri went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, took a chug of it, and looked over at what Shuichi was making. It was some sort of burned piece of… something that was identifiable. The smell was so horrible, it made Eiri gag.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"   
"I'm making breakfast!" Shuichi yelled back as he held up a spatula.  
Eiri sighed and finished chugging the beer. He looked over and saw Shuichi throwing random foods in the frying pan, shaking god knows amount of sugar and salt in the pan as well.  
He'd better not burn down my god dam kitchen, Eiri thought to himself. "Hurry up! I don't have all day."  
"Ok! Ok!" Shuichi replied as he worked three times as fast to make his 'breakfast.'  
Eiri turned, and got out a cigarette from his shirt pocket. Shuichi working in over drive wasn't a new spectacle to him, but it was somewhat intriguing to see in human drives of speed. Eiri twiddled around with the cigarette. Shuichi had told him numerous times that he should stop smoking, that it would kill him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shuichi wolfing down the "food" and his lips slightly curled in a smile. He put the cigarette back in its pack.  
Eiri made his way towards the singer, who was chugging a whole carton of orange juice.  
Tap tap tap. Eiri's foot on the floor.  
Shuichi pulled the carton away swiftly, inhaling air. "Heh, I think that's a new record!"  
"Could you have taken any longer?" Eiri asked with sarcasm.  
"What?! I was in the middle of chugging?! I gotta have my vitamin c!"  
"ugh….."   
"Ugh! Ugh?! What?! It's healthy for you!"  
Eiri turned to the singer, his glare focused in a pissed off look. "Look, do you want sex or not, dammit!"  
Shuichi's eyes went wide. "Eh?! Of course I do!" His eyes turned all watery as his body went SD. "Yuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He wailed as he latched on to the writer. "Don't deny me of that!!!"  
"I'm not going to," Eiri replied, a grin spreading, "Besides, I haven't been able to screw my fuck puppet yet."  
"Fuck puppet?!?!" Shuichi exclaimed as he pounded Eiri with a barrage of fists.  
"Why yes, Shu chan, you are my little fuck puppet," Eiri purred in his ear. "I know how to make you get aroused with the my magic touch."  
Shuichi blushed at the fact that he was right.  
Eiri moved in towards Shuichi, kissing him softly at first, then probing with his tongue. Shuichi opened his mouth and used his tongue as well, working at the writer's mouth.   
Their lips parted as Eiri pulled barely away. "You've improved at kissing, but it still needs work."  
"Arigato," Shu chan replied, breathless.  
With out saying a word, Eiri led Shuichi towards the bathroom, kissing a trail down his neck. Shuichi's hands were cupping Eiri's butt, his hands sliding over them and the pants that covered them like a second skin. (shu chan's gone somewhat seme! XD But not for long! Muwahahha! What will happen next? Will shu chan get screwed so silly in the ass that he won't be able to walk for a week? Or will he go all seme and somehow dominate Eiri again? …. Choice one is what I'm betting on! )  
Eiri started to take off the boy's shirt, lifting it up over his pink top of hair. Shuichi kicked his shoes off, as his fingers fumbled with the rim of Eiri's pants. They frantically removed their remaining clothes, as they entered the bathroom.  
Shuichi's body was pressed up to the bathroom counter as Eiri's mouth probed his own, working his jaw with the singer's in an intimate dance. Eiri ran his hands through the soft pinkness of Shuichi's fine hair, down the smoothness of Shuichi's shoulder blades and along his collar bone. He pulled his tongue out of Shuichi's mouth and licked the singer's lips, which tasted sugary from his breakfast.   
Shuichi breathed heavily as Eiri's mouth sucked on the singer's neck. Eiri kneaded the flesh with his mouth, his teeth slightly sunk into the flesh. Once Eiri's had finished marking Shu chan's neck in an imprint of teeth, his mouth began to explore the familiar map of Shuichi's body.  
"We're… never… going.. To make it…," Shuichi paused and gasped, "To the shower."  
A smiled formed on Eiri's lips. "True," he replied. Eiri lifted a surprised Shuichi like a prince does for a princess in a fairy tale, and carried him into the shower. He placed the boy down and turned the knobs of the shower just to the right temperature.  
The water pounded Eiri's back, over his blonde hair, making his entire body wet, slick. He looked huge standing there, in his naked glory. Shuichi licked his lips,a and knew what he wanted.  
  
Boldly, Shuichi went up to the writer and licked a long, wet line from Eiri's thigh to his chest. He licked in a small cycles of circles around Eiri's left nipple and flicked it with his tongue before moving on to the next one.  
"You're getting better," Eiri laughed.  
"I have a great teacher," Shuichi replied with a grin.  
"I'm the one who's gonna screw you silly," Eiri replied with a playful growl. He pushed Shuichi against the tile of the wall, and placed his hands on Shuichi's butt, cupping them with his hands. His index finger slid home into Shuichi's butt, causing a slight gasp to escape Shuichi's throat. He worked his finger around until Shuichi's body relaxed and opened up.  
Eiri's lips latched on to Shuichi's neck again, as he turned his body around. He slowly eased Shuichi to the floor, and he kissed Shuichi's back, licking along his spine, leaving a trail of love bites.  
I'm gonna have so many hickies, Shuichi thought to himself.  
Eiri positioned himself over Shuichi's body and slid his frontal into Shuichi's rear. Shuichi had a small ass, and Eiri's size was rather impressive, so it was a tight fit. It felt good for the both of them, this tight fit.  
Eiri's body slowly rocked up and down, like a ship. Soon, his thrusting grew harder, and beat into Shuichi's body in a rhythm. Shuichi's body arched and responded to the rhythm of Eiri's thrusts, until their moments became synchronized.  
The water poured over their sweating bodies, the steam rose about them in a mist that isolated them from the rest of the world. The only thing that matter was the pounding of their hearts, the blood pumping through out their bodies as all the walls crashed away. Eiri's body melted with Shuichi's, their energy being joined together, filling up like a cup of water. Both of them rode the thin line of pleasure and pain. Shuichi's hands convulsed and scratched at the tile.  
"Oh, GOD! Yuuukiiii! Oh god! Yuki!" Shuichi screamed.  
Eiri's breathing grew ragged, deeper with the physical exertion. His body shuttered, Shuichi's body writhed under Eiri's as they both came at the same time.  
Eiri half collapsed onto the tiled floor with Shuichi in his arms. The moisture from the steam and their sweat matted to their bodies, while the water continued to pour down their bodies in a steady rain.  
"Ne, Yuki, that was great," Shuichi replied.  
Eiri smiled. "You were clawing at the ground like a sissy."  
"A sissy?!"   
"Yep, but I enjoyed it too."  
Shuichi's blue eyes locked onto Eiri's golden gaze. "I love you, Yuki."  
Eiri's eyes looked content, full of the spark of life again. "I love you too, baka."  
Shuichi snuggled in close to Eiri, but suddenly pulled back. "You said you loved me!"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"But- but it's the first time you've said it!!"  
"Idiot, just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't feel that way about you."  
Shuichi's eyes beamed. "I know, but you still said it!!! I'm so happy!!!" He snuggled in close with Eiri, resting his head in the crook of Eiri's neck.  
Eiri sighed, but it was a happy one. Even though Shuichi can be annoying, it's something the writer has come to cherish and love. He loves Shuichi, every single part of his being, and now Eiri had finally accepted the singer for good.  
I never want to lose you ever, I won't lose you…. I love you too much, Eiri thought as he planted a kiss on Shuichi's forehead.  
  
  
  
~~The End~~ by anime youkai  
finished : 4-13-03 


End file.
